


Not Made For Stealth

by coockie8



Series: Anything For You [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Devotion, First Time, Implied Hank Anderson/Connor - Freeform, M/M, Making Love, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Markus hasn't touched Simon since their last encounter. The anxiety ridden part of Simon decides it's because they can't actually have sex, so he decides to rectify that.





	Not Made For Stealth

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned in Make Do that I might have a second chapter, well, this is it. I put it as it's own story because they don't really require each other, but they do go together, so. Series.
> 
> Both this fic and Make Do take place at some point after the Stratford Tower mission, if Simon gets shot but Connor doesn't find him, I'm just not sure when. That's up to you.

Simon watched Markus as he debated with North and Josh about their next course of action. Simon was mostly indifferent to whichever route they ultimately decided to take, just so long as no one got hurt. He had other things on his mind anyway, like how Markus hadn’t touched him since he went down on Markus. He glanced down at his crotch and silently cursed his lack of _anything_ residing there. Domestic Androids didn’t need genitals, but they did have upgrades available, in case an owner wanted something a little more than just _cleaning_. The logical part of him knew that the reason he and Markus hadn’t engaged since the last time was because Simon wasn’t _really_ getting anything out of it, and it was technically dangerous. If Markus came down his throat, it could damage him. But the anxiety ridden part of him said Markus hadn’t touched Simon since because he wasn’t good enough because Markus couldn’t fuck him. He stood abruptly and grabbed a backpack before leaving the room. His actions didn’t go unnoticed by his comrades though, who quickly followed after him

“Where are you going?” North asked; grabbing Simon’s shoulder to halt him.

Simon flinched under her touch slightly; a reaction they were all used to

“I… Ran a diagnostic, and one of my biocomponents isn’t functioning correctly, so I was going to go see if I could find a new one,” He explained; lying through his teeth.

Markus gave him a heavily concerned look and approached him

“Are you alright?” He worried.

Simon smiled and nodded

“Yeah, I just don’t want to risk it shutting down while we’re in the middle of doing something important. I’d hate to become dead weight again,” He assured.

Markus let a small smile slip and he patted Simon’s shoulder. Josh’s look of concern, however, did not falter

“You’re going alone?” He wondered; reaching out and grabbing Simon’s arm; skin receding.

Simon jerked away from the touch and pursed his lips together

“Yeah; there’s a Cyberlife store that I had to get repairs from once, before I came to Jericho, they don’t have any cameras in the back room, and I know they’ll have what I need,” He explained “Plus, I know how to get in without being seen.”

Markus, North, and Josh didn’t look particularly thrilled with the idea of Simon going off on his own

“You shouldn’t go alone; I’ll come with you,” North offered.

Simon had to force himself not to blush

“No, it’s fine; I’ll be fine, I don’t want to draw any unnecessary attention,” He assured; turning on his heal and heading out before they could stop him.

 

There’d been a vent in the backroom that led out into an alley behind the building. Simon remembered it. He just hoped they hadn’t updated their security in the two and a half years it had been since he’d been there.

The vent was a bit of a tight squeeze, but he managed. He looked through the slats into the backroom and analyzed around for cameras; satisfied and a little concerned when he found none. Two and a half years, and still no security in the backroom. It was a little sad. He pushed the vent open and dropped down into the room; glancing up at the vent on the wall. He approached it to make sure he could still get out and smiled when he confirmed that he could. He turned and immediately froze on the spot when he saw an unfamiliar Android; standing on a repair pad in, what appeared to be, sleep mode. Simon frowned and analyzed the Android

**_MODEL RK800, SERIAL #313 248 317_ **

Simon tensed considerably; the Deviant Hunter. It was clear he’d been brought in for some kind of repair, but Simon couldn’t find anything wrong with him. He was either rebooting overnight, or was simply waiting to be retrieved in the morning. He looked up at the vent; half a mind to just bolt. He pursed his lips together and cursed softly before turning back into the room; maybe if he was _really_ quiet, he wouldn’t wake up the RK800. He headed over to where they kept the upgradeable parts; carefully rifling through to find what he needed. He let a smile slip when he found the boxes containing what he was looking for. He cringed a little at the ad on the box

_Two functions for the price of one! Make your PL600 more than just a domestic Android! Cleans your house, and relieves your stress!_

He crinkled his nose a bit before slowly bringing his bag in front of him to put the component inside. He looked around and grabbed a few more spare parts, and some blue blood; may as well, since he was there. He righted his bag and took a step back; bumping a table and knocking something off it; causing a loud crash. Simon’s eyes widened in horror and he quickly hid behind a crate. He peaked out from behind it and swallowed thickly when the RK800 opened his eyes; LED blinking yellow as he looked around in confusion. He stepped off the repair pad and approached the broken, glass pencil holder; kneeling down to analyze it. Simon covered his mouth as he watched the Android look around in confusion; this was _so_ bad.

“Hello?” He called “Mr. Crowley, are you here?”

Crowley was the repairs technician. Had been even back before Simon was Deviant. He was a nice guy, and Simon found himself a little pleased to hear he was still employed. But he didn’t have time to dwell on it; he had to think of something… Crowley! He knew the voice. He pulled the old memory file and analyzed it intensely before mimicking his voice; throwing it to the front room

“Yeah, sorry about that! Don’t worry about the glass, I’ll clean it up in a sec; you just get some rest!”

The RK800 turned towards the door that led out into the merchandise room

“Oh, alright! Are you sure? I could clean it up for you,” He offered.

Simon smiled slightly; that was sweet, or programmed. Either way, it was cute.

“No, it’s fine; I’ll get it, just go back to sleep!”

This was starting to take a toll on Simon’s vocal processor; he wasn’t great at mimicking, and could only do it for so long. The RK800 nodded and headed back to the pad; stepping onto it and closing his eyes. Simon waited until his LED dimmed a gentle blue; indicating the Android was in sleep mode, before coming out of hiding. This Android wasn’t Deviant, so his sleep mode wouldn’t be very deep, so Simon had to be careful. He kept his eyes on the RK800 as he slowly made his way towards the vent. He pushed it open; cringing when it creaked a bit, before hoisting himself up into the vent. The slates slipped from his grasp; slicing his hand, and crashing loudly as it closed. He didn’t stick around to see if the RK800 had heard it.

He hopped down into the alley before cursing and hiding behind a dumpster when he heard someone approach. He peaked out and cursed, again, under his breath; it was the RK800. He could hear the quiet beeping from inside the store that informed the alarm had been triggered. Probably by the Android leaving.

“Hello?” He called; slowly walking down the alley “My name is Connor; I won’t hurt you.”

Simon had to remind himself it was nothing more than a social relations program talking, because the RK800; Connor, sounded so kind. He kept himself hidden behind the dumpster; stress levels rising higher and higher as Connor got closer. The sound of two cars pulling up startled Simon, and he covered his mouth to keep from yelping.

“Connor! The fuck are you doing?” A gruff voice snapped as someone approached Connor.

“I have reason to believe a Deviant broke into the store, Lieutenant,” Connor informed smoothly.

“A Deviant?” It was Mr. Crowley “Was anything taken?”

Simon peaked out to watch them. Connor tilted his head in a way Simon could only describe as adorable

“I wouldn’t know, you’d have to check,” He stated.

Crowley nodded and headed inside; shutting the alarm off as he went. The other human; Simon analyzed him as Lt. Hank Anderson, pulled a gun and stood at Connor’s side

“How do you know it’s out here?” He wondered.

Connor pointed up to the vent, where Simon’s cut hand had left a smear of blue blood

“I analyzed the blood inside the store, and it’s the same PL600 that we hypothesized got left behind at Stratford tower, but never wound up finding,” He informed.

Simon pursed his lips together; well, at least he’d made an impression. Hank hummed in acknowledgement

“Guess it snuck off after everyone left,” He grumbled “You think it’s dangerous?”

Connor frowned

“I don’t know,” He muttered before continuing down the alley.

Simon held his breath and tightly gripped the bottom of the dumpster; he needed to get to the sewer.

“Be careful, Connor,” Hank sounded worried, and Simon found it endearing; they were clearly close.

Simon carefully wedged himself between the dumpster and the wall; hoping desperately that Connor wouldn’t check there. He was holding his wounded hand to his chest to make sure he didn’t leave a trail. Simon was all too aware of the fact that if Connor found him, he couldn’t exactly fight back; he was unarmed, and Connor, being a Detective Android, was probably programmed with combat in mind. Simon knew he didn’t stand a chance head to head with him. Adding to his anxiety was the armed human not ten feet away. He looked up and watched Connor approach the sewer; clearly analyzing it. The cover was slightly displaced from when Simon had arrived.

“Come on, Connor; it’s probably long gone,” Hank informed; holstering his gun.

Connor turned to look at him and frowned

“You’re probably right,” He agreed; leaving the alley and following Hank to his car “I’m sorry, Lieutenant, I should have been faster.”

Simon peaked out and watched Hank pat Connor on the back

“Don’t worry about it, Connor, I’m just glad you’re okay,” He assured.

Simon let a smile slip as they got in the car and drove away. He sighed in relief and squeezed out from behind the dumpster; Crowley was still inside, and probably would be for a while as he went over his inventory. Simon hurried back to the sewer and made his way back to Jericho.

 

Simon sighed heavily as he flopped down on his bed; bag dropped on the floor by the door. He sat up and looked down at his hand; his repair function had already begun to rectify the damage

“You’re hurt,” He looked up at the door to see Josh.

Simon shrugged

“Cut myself on some metal, it’s nothing that won’t heal on its own,” He assured.

Josh grabbed the bag

“You know, I ran a diagnostic when I touched you before you left; you didn’t have any damaged or malfunctioning biocomponents,” He commented; approaching Simon.

The blond kept his gaze down; blushing deeply when he heard Josh open the bag

“If Markus finds out you put yourself in danger for something as trivial as a sex upgrade, he’s going to be very upset with you,” Josh reminded.

It came out probably harsher than he intended, but Simon knew his heart was in the right place. He looked up at Josh and took his personal upgrade

“It’s not all I got; I grabbed more spare parts and blue blood too,” He mumbled.

Josh nodded

“I can see that; I’ll bring this to North and we’ll put it with the rest,” He soothed before heading off “I’ll also let Markus know you’re back.”

Simon sighed softly and stood; closing the door before shimmying out of his pants.

 

It took him a while to figure out how to attach the damn things, but once he had, he pulled his pants up and sat down on his bed while the accompanying software downloaded. He looked up when the door opened and Markus entered

“Josh told me you were back,” He hummed; sitting down next to Simon and grabbing his injured hand “Are you okay?”

Simon smiled and rested his head on Markus’ shoulder

“I’m fine,” He assured “There was just... I just needed that biocomponent.”

Josh was right. If Markus found out the real reason Simon had gone, Markus might be angry with him; the thought of Markus being, at all, displeased with him made anxiety bubble up in his chest. Markus leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Simon’s lips

“I’m glad you’re back safe,” He cooed.

Simon smiled uneasily before crinkling his nose as a notification popped up informing him that his software update was complete. He could feel his new penis between his legs and he shifted a little uncomfortably; this would take some getting used to. He cupped Markus’ cheek and pulled him into a kiss

“Do you love me?” He asked softly against Markus’ lips.

Markus blinked in confusion

“I thought that was obvious,” He chuckled; nuzzling Simon’s nose “Of course I love you.”

Simon blushed deeply and grabbed Markus’ hand; leading it to his groin

“I... Didn’t have a malfunction,” He mumbled nervously “I just wanted to make you happy.”

Markus pressed his hand against Simon’s cock; eliciting a gasp from the blond

“Oh,” He breathed; eyes wide “You didn’t have to go out of your way for me.”

Simon looked up at him and smiled

“I wanted to,” He assured.

Markus kissed Simon deeply; lowering him onto the bed; fondling him through his pants. Simon moaned into the kiss; this was all so new to him, and he found it a little intense. Markus broke the kiss so he could undo Simon’s pants; watching his reaction as he slid them down before grasping his cock. Simon jerked and moaned; legs shaking

“That feels... So nice,” He purred.

Markus smiled and slowly stroked Simon to full hardness

“You look so beautiful like this,” He praised.

Simon cooed under his breath at the compliment; cock twitching in interest. Markus leaned back slightly and cocked an eyebrow down at Simon

“You’re so good for me, Simon,” He purred; watching to see how Simon would react.

The blond arched just slightly and moaned softly; cock oozing precum. Markus grinned; gripping Simon’s hips

“That’s right, baby, you’re perfect,” He cooed.

Simon covered his mouth with the back of his hand and whined; hips stuttering forward; blushing like crazy. Markus stroked Simon’s hips

“Going out of your way just to make me happy, you’re such a good boy for me,” He breathed.

Simon threw his head back and cried out; cock twitching as he came, untouched. Markus’ eyes darkened with lust as he watched

“Good boy,” He praised.

Simon slumped and panted heavily; tears falling from his eyes. He quickly averted his gaze in humiliation

“I... Sorry,” He mumbled.

Markus just smiled

“You don’t have to apologize; that was gorgeous,” He assured.

Simon glanced up at Markus and smiled

“I can keep going,” He muttered.

Markus hummed and pulled Simon into a kiss; hands reaching around to cup his butt. He slipped his fingers between Simon’s cheeks to prod at his hole; swallowing the moan it elicited. Simon broke the kiss to look down

“Sorry I’m so sensitive,” He stammered.

Markus just chuckled and shook his head

“That’s not something you need to be sorry for,” He soothed.

Simon swallowed thickly and gripped Markus’ shoulders. Markus kissed the tip of his nose as he pressed a finger in; smiling when Simon gasped

“You really are perfect,” He hummed.

Simon bit his lip and made a small sound in the back of his throat. Markus chuckled

“You really like when I praise you, huh?” He teased.

Simon squirmed in his spot slightly as Markus pumped the finger in and out of him

“It makes me feel good,” He mumbled nervously.

Markus closed his eyes and smiled; just listening to the sounds Simon was making. He pressed a second finger in and scissored them; he didn’t _need_ to prep Simon, since Androids self-lubricated, but he was enjoying the experience. And wanted to as long as he could before he lost himself in his own pleasure.

“Markus,” Simon pleaded “As much as I love your hands, I want more.”

Markus snickered softly and opened his eyes; locking gazes with Simon as he pulled his fingers out. Simon wrapped his arms around Markus’ neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Markus gripped Simon’s hips and slowly pushed into him; groaning at the tightness. He broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together

“Fuck,” He cursed.

Simon dug his nails into Markus’ back; skin rippling away under the pressure

“I... I knew you were b-big, but this is so much more intense,” He whimpered.

Markus stroked Simon’s sides

“Are you okay, do you want to stop?” He worried.

Simon shook his head

“No, it’s just a lot more than I was expecting,” He panted.

Markus closed his eyes and waited; giving Simon time to adjust to the feeling. Simon slowly relaxed; loosening his grip around Markus’ neck and humming

“Okay,” He breathed.

Markus opened his eyes and took a deep breath before beginning to slowly thrust in and out of Simon’s pliant, willing body

“I love you,” He sighed softly.

Simon shuddered and grabbed Markus’ hand; willing his skin away; Markus doing the same. He gasped as they connected and clenched around Markus. Being able to feel how Markus felt for him put his anxieties at ease; solid confirmation, that Markus wasn’t just being nice, or saying it to get a quick lay. Markus wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist and rutted into him; burying his face in the crook of Simon’s neck to muffle his moans. Simon threw his head back and cried out; Markus may not have been actively trying, but his aim was still dead on; ruthlessly tormenting Simon’s bioprostate. He didn’t know how much longer he would last

“Markus!” He exclaimed.

Markus sunk his teeth into Simon’s neck as he released inside him; pulling Simon along with him.

 

Simon nuzzled Markus’ chest; Markus tracing little designs on Simon’s shoulder as they cuddled

“Was I... Okay?” He asked softly; nervousness worming its way into his voice.

Markus chuckled softly

“You were amazing, as always,” He soothed.

Simon smiled and pressed himself closer to Markus

“I’ll be anything for you. You know that, right?” He breathed.

Markus kissed the top of Simon’s head

“And so will I.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Simon's a needy hoe. Who is like watching someone who is really shitty at stealth video games try to play a stealth video game.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
